Game Strategies
The strategy you take is your decision, here are a few points you may wish to consider. * Read Game Basics first! Payment: either you can afford to pay-to-advance (expensive and never ending) or else accept that this can is free-to-play and then you should save all crowns for moments when you really, really need them. (This model is not something that will change, the game is designed this way, allowing everyone to play but getting whatever they can from people who are willing to pay). If you are planning to buy crowns then you will benefit by waiting for a Flash-Sale which happen every 4-6 weeks offering 20-50% extra crowns. Resource Gathering: fields and caravans collect food very slowly, it’s much, much quicker to steal it. If you are likely to play at least once a day, then upgrading them should be a low priority as it’s far more rewarding to upgrade Barracks & Armoury to ensure your attacks are successful. Fields and Caravans are a very good distraction, attackers waste their time/troops attacking them, leaving your Mills and Markets untouched. Age Advancement: short term gain can restrict your advancement. Match-making takes your XP/Level into account heavily. If you are struggling to win attacks and your resources are being regularly stolen then DO NOT upgrade your Town Centre. The items you gain from the upgrade will be of little use against the better upgraded cities you will now face. Medal Collecting: medals allow you to join a league, that in turn gives you a small bonus from attacks. Medals also make you look good compared to other players. What you lose is the option to raid cities of any strength who have resources badly protected without a worry about getting a win. It’s your choice, fame or fortune! *Edit: a game update now provides a HUGE boost to victory chest rewards based on badge total. Get to about 2000 badges and rewards can be 3m food/gold or 15k oil a day, Fame & Fortune! Building Upgrades: building needs men (from houses) and resources to fund it. Plan carefully, you should keep your men busy, maybe saving 1 or 2 for hunting & gathering. While one building is upgrading, decide on the next building and work towards getting the resources in place to start it as soon as the previous one completes. Technology Upgrades: these are available at the Library and Armory, again you should try to keep both of these buildings busy, plan in advance on the next upgrade and get the resources ready to start. Edit: a game update introduced the university, it can provide MANY upgrades, but unlike library/armoury it needs dedicated citizens :( Upgrade Preparation: it’s nice to have lots of food/money in your mills/markets but it will also make you an attractive target for enemies. Consider collecting resources one type at a time, if food then, use a base layout which protects only the Mills. Do not store coins, spend them all on your walls to avoid your Markets becoming a target also. The Big Push: If you do not care much about medals, try to collect all the resource you need in one session using small scale raids on choice targets. Focus all attacks on your chosen resource and ignore everything else. Minimise troop loses in each battle so that you can start another attack immediately. The aim is that all loses in one attack can rebuild during your next attack, meaning you can keep on attacking and attacking until you reach your goal. Bonus Promotions: Every 2-3 weeks a special short-time promotion arrives in your Inbox. Read it and take advantage of it. e.g. “Food Bonus: all Markets and Fields are half cost”. These promotions allow you get items that you might never otherwise get, think big and take advantage of it. If you’ve been saving up your Crowns, you may want to consider using a few to ensure you don’t miss the discounted price, particularly for oil-priced items.